


Suit and Tie

by Merlinites



Series: A Million Suns [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Kissing, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Sexy Times, University Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur in suits. Merlin and Arthur in suits + sexy times. Merlin and Arthur in suits + love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damagecontrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagecontrol/gifts).



When I let myself into Arthur’s dorm room, my breath caught in my throat. He looked … amazing. He was wearing a suit that had no doubt been tailored especially for him, and it hugged him in all the right places. It kind of made me want to see him out of the suit right away.

“I can practically hear your dirty thoughts, Merlin,” Arthur said, turning to face me.

I shrugged, one side of my mouth quirking up in a half smile. “A man can only deny himself so much.”

“And what exactly are you denying yourself right now?”

“As if I’m going to tell you that,” I said, making my way to his bed. As I sat down, I asked him why he looked so dashing.

He smirked at the way I phrased the question. “Dashing? You make me sound like some kind of fairytale prince.”

Little did he know that he looked exactly like a prince. He had the physique, and the blue eyes, and the blonde hair. Or maybe he did know. Arthur was pretty cocky, after all. I gave him a pointed look, urging him to just answer my question already.

“It’s an Uther Thing.”

I almost shuddered at his words. My hatred of Uther Things had increased since I had seen Arthur kissing Gwen two weeks ago. And I hadn’t thought it possible to hate Uther Things any more than I had. I guess one can never know.

“What is it?” I asked. I tried to keep my tone light, but I wasn’t sure I succeeded.

Arthur’s face softened almost imperceptibly. “I’m going to some dinner-dance function.”

I sucked in a small breath, waiting for the final blow.

But Arthur shook his head. “No date. I promised, remember?”

I exhaled slowly. “So why so dashing?”

“For me. I like to admire my own passing reflection.”

“Well, it is a very nice reflection,” I admitted.

Arthur grinned in response, and slowly walked over to where I sat on the edge of his unmade bed. He leaned over me and captured my mouth in his, kissing me briefly. When he pulled away, I was left wanting.

“I cannot mess up my suit, Merlin. Otherwise I would take you right here, right now.”

A heat made its way through my body and up to my cheeks, where I felt them flame red.

“Ah, how I love to make you respond like this, my love.”

I hated my blush. I could never hide anything from Arthur. I could never hide the incredible effect he had on me whenever he was around.

A hand gripped my chin and he leaned down to kiss me again, pushing me back gently. When I felt his weight on me, I sighed into his mouth. Nothing felt more right than when Arthur was above me.

I tried not to tear his suit off, and succeeded. But only just.

When Arthur’s hands tore my clothes from my body, I felt all too exposed.

“Arthur,” I all but whimpered.

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Why am I so very undressed, and you so very … dressed?”

He grinned and planted a hot kiss to my neck. I sighed and leaned into him happily.

“Because,” he whispered in my ear, his breath making me shiver, “I don’t want to ruin my suit.”

I thought that was a flimsy excuse, considering Arthur never spent more than five minutes getting ready for any occasion, no matter its importance.

“Are you sure it’s not just an excuse to deny me?” I asked. I was shocked at the question as it left my lips.

Arthur titled his head to the side, examining me. “Merlin, no. I would never.”

I nodded, but there was still a gnawing doubt at the edge of my mind. I wanted to squash it down and bury it six feet under, but it was a survivor.

He leaned down and kissed me so hard my lips felt bruised when he pulled away. His hands travelled their way across my skin, igniting me with every touch. When he slipped off the bed, I looked at him in askance. And then he started kissing his way up my leg.

When he looked at me, eyes clouded with desire, I let myself bask in it. _He wants you. He wants you_. And then he showed me how much he wanted me.

#

“After all that, my tie is askew,” Arthur grumbled, straightening his tie in the mirror.

My whole being felt askew, but I wasn’t about to admit that. I think my fervent cries of ecstasy were enough evidence to how completely Arthur Pendragon unravelled me.

“I think I have an old suit that may fit you,” he mused, opening his wardrobe and flicking through the numerous suits there. When he picked out a grey one that matched the colour of that which he was wearing, I regarded him warily.

“Why are you looking for a suit that will fit me?”

“You’re coming to the Uther Thing with me, that’s why.”

I balked. “No. No. No.”

Arthur laughed, seeming to take pleasure in my complete refusal. I knew then that there was no hope for me. “Come on. It’s just a suit and tie, Merlin. You can handle it for one night.”

I glared at him as I pulled the garments on. I was pretty amazed at how well the clothes fit me, considering that Arthur was nearly twice my size. When I was finished, I crossed my arms over my chest.

“I like it,” Arthur announced, as if his word was creed.

I sighed. “Do you ever intend on actually _going_ to this function, or are we just going to spend the night here?”

Arthur’s arm snaked around my waist, tugging me into his chest. “I would much rather spend the night here than spend it with strangers, all the while thinking about how much I want to tear you out of your suit and have you call my name like you did before.”

My heart clenched at his words. How did he have this effect on me? How could he always unwind me with his words?

His hand grasped my own and tugged me out of his room, locking the door behind us.

#

The Uther Thing was a ball. Arthur’s definition of a dinner-dance function was way off. The moment we entered, women in floor length gowns, and men in coattails surrounded us.

“This is a ball, Arthur. A _ball_.”

He shrugged as if a ball was no different to what he had told me to expect. “Dancing, and dinner. Like I said.”

I groaned, rolling my eyes. How could someone who had been brought up in luxury not know the difference? I had never even _been_ to a ball. I could barely walk without tripping over my own two feet.

“You won’t have to dance, my love. You can spend all night leaning against a marble pillar and looking pretty in your suit.”

Which was almost exactly how we spent the night. We leaned against one of the numerous cream marble pillars that dotted the ballroom. Every once in a while a girl would ask Arthur to dance, but he would politely decline, saying that he was waiting to dance with someone else. Each girl walked away with a bereft look and a loud sigh.

When I saw Uther approaching, I almost ducked away but Arthur wrapped a hand around my wrist, anchoring me in place.

“Arthur,” Uther said in greeting.

Arthur inclined his head slightly. “Father.”

Uther’s gaze directed itself onto me, and I felt pinned by its ferocity. “I see you brought Merlin with you.”

For reasons unknown to me, Uther had never warmed to my role as Arthur’s best friend. God forbid he ever found out we were much more than simply friends.

“Yes, I brought Merlin with me.”

When I dared a glance at Arthur, his gaze was just as steadfast as Uther’s. I felt the need to bolt, to prevent an outbreak, but his thumb ran absent circles on the inside of my wrist, reminding me to stay with him.

“As you wish. But if I do not see you dance at least once this evening, there will be hell to pay.”

“Yes, father.”

With that, Uther spun on his heel, walking back to his group of investors. I could still feel his gaze on Arthur and me.

“You need to go dance. Now,” I said, trying to wrench my wrist from his grip.

“Okay, then.”

I sighed in relief, but it was short-lived as I realised that Arthur was leading _me_ to the dance floor. I tugged on my wrist, trying desperately to run in the opposite direction.

“What are you _doing_?” I hissed.

“Dancing, just as my father decreed I should.”

And then he pulled me to him, and I stumbled against his chest. His body swayed in time with the music, and I tried to copy his movements, lest I fall on my face.

Arthur settled a hand on my waist, and pressed his cheek against mine – as if we were just one of the many couples that surrounded us. Except that we weren’t. We were the only male-male couple on the dance floor.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, “please calm down. I want to dance with you.”

I decided to obey. To let all thoughts of couples and Uther flee from my mind. To enjoy the feel of him against me, and to lose myself in the music. All too soon, the song was over.

I dared a glance towards Uther, and his face was dark. I had seen him angry before, but this was a whole new level.

“I’ll be back,” Arthur said softly.

I watched him walk towards his father, head high and back straight. I was too far away to hear their words, but their faces and hands movements were enough to tell that it was not a pleasant conversation.

“I LOVE HIM!” Arthur roared.

Uther’s mouth dropped open.

“And if you cannot accept that, then you do not accept me as your son.” And then Arthur turned away from Uther, something which I had never seen him do before. He approached me quickly, grabbed my arm as he passed, and hauled me out of the building.

Once we were outside, his heavy breathing formed clouds in the cool night air.

“Arthur,” I said hesitantly.

He turned to look at me, and then kissed me softly. “I’m sorry you had to find out like that.”

“Find out what?” I asked, giving him a way out, a way to take back what he had said.

His blue eyes pierced me. “Find out that I am completely and utterly and hopelessly in love with you.”

I gasped, unable to help it. I had wanted him to say that for so long.

“Well?” he asked, brushing a lock of his blonde hair out of his eyes. “Don’t you have anything to say?”

“I love you, too, Arthur Pendragon." And I did. I had loved him for as long as I could remember.

He smiled, and took my arm in his. “What will we do for the rest of the night, since we are dressed so nicely in my suits?”

“If you want an honest answer, I just want to get you out of yours.”

“That can be arranged.”


End file.
